Somebody That I Used to Know
by the1andonlyofo
Summary: Nabooru thought that they were meant for each other, but is Ganondorf truly the man she thought he was? A sonfic set to the Gotye song of the same title.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finally got the inspiration to write this! My roommate and I have been listening to this song nonstop since they sang it on Glee 2 weeks ago. It just hit me all of a sudden that it would be perfect! There's also a serious lack of Ganondorf/Nabs stuff on here.

I don't use the lyrics in order, but where they're appropriate (if you've read my Metalocalypse songfics you know this). They also act as scene breaks in this story.

Katie, this fic is for you!

Somebody That I Used to Know

Now and then I think of when we were together…

"Ganondorf Dragmire, don't you dare!" Nabooru yelled up at him. "You'll kill yourself!"

The young Gerudo man stood at the fingertips of the Goddess of the Sand, looking down at the slightly panicked woman below. In the two and a half decades they'd been friends, it seemed like she was always trying to talk him out of one reckless stunt or another. He usually ended up doing it anyway, but this was one time she hoped he'd actually listen.

"That's what you think Nabs!" he called back. "Betcha I make it!"

"Please don't!" she pleaded. "This isn't like that time we were twelve and you thought it would be funny to mix up the labels on Koume and Kotake's potion ingredients. You could get seriously injured!"

"Okay," he yelled. "Whatever."

Nabooru breathed a sigh of relief as he backed away from the edge, only to realize seconds later that he'd only done so to get a running start. She screamed as the only Gerudo male lept from his perch with an exhilarated whoop, plunging several hundred feet to the sand below. He rolled as he hit the ground before laying still.

"Ganondorf!" Nabooru called, running to where he'd fallen.

He didn't move as she approached.

"Goddesses, please don't be dead," she sobbed, shaking him. "Say something!"

Still silence.

"Why couldn't you have listened to me for once?" she cried. "What am I gonna tell everyone?"

She put her head on his chest just as he started to laugh, unable to hold it in any longer.

"I really had you going, Nabs," he chuckled. "You're so gullible."

"You're terrible!" she howled, wiping the still flowing tears from her face. "I thought I'd lost you!"

She pulled away from him, crawling several feet away and sitting in the sand with her back to him.

"Nabooru," he said, moving toward her. "Hey."

She ignored him, still sobbing silently.

"Hey," he repeated, wrapping is arms around her. "I'm sorry."

As much as she wanted to continue to be upset with him, she caved. She leaned back into his embrace. He moved beside her, wiping the lingering tears away with his thumb.

"You understand why I get like this don't you?" she asked him. "Why I worry about you so much?"

"We've been friends forever," Ganondorf replied.

Nabooru huffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you really that oblivious?"

"What?" he retorted.

She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back after a moment, chuckling slightly at the stunned look on his face. She was silenced when he pulled her to him again, deepening the kiss.

"I knew you liked me," Ganondorf said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Sure you did," Nabooru replied, playfully shoving him away.

Told myself that you were right for me…

Nobody in the Gerudo Valley was surprised when their king chose Nabooru to be at his side. They'd been inseparable since they were children.

"If one more woman gives me that look," Nabooru sighed, sitting on Ganondorf's bed.

"What look would that be?" Ganondorf asked, not looking up from the book in front of him.

"_That_ look," she emphasized. "Like they can't believe I'm not pregnant yet. Do they really expect us to produce an heir that quickly? We've only been together a few months."

Ganondorf looked up quickly, his eyes wide.

"You're not hinting at something are you?" he asked, slight panic evident on his face.

"No," she reassured with a smile. "It's just something that's been getting on my nerves. I get it that you're the only Gerudo male and everyone's eager to see you pass along the Dragmire bloodline, but so quickly?"

"You had me worried there for a second," Ganondorf said, getting up from the couch and coming to sit beside her on the bed. "I enjoy not having to share you with a child that will occupy all your time."

He kissed her deeply, delving into her mouth with his tongue. He pulled her into his lap, his hands creeping up to remove her top. She gasped as he clamped his lips around her nipple, teasing the hardened bud with his tongue. He slid his hands beneath her waistband, clamping his hands over her bare rear end and pulling her against him. She pushed him back into the bed, grinding her pelvis against his. He growled low in his throat and flipped her onto the bed, pulling her billowing pants away and leaving her bare beneath him. He trailed kisses down her torso. He nuzzled her inner thighs, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin before moving between them. She cried out in ecstasy, burying her fingers in his flaming hair as he pleasured her with his tongue.

"This is why everyone looks at you funny, Nabs," Ganondorf chuckled, looking up at her across the flat expanse of her stomach. "I bet the whole fortress can hear you."

"Ha ha, very funny," she grumbled at him as he placed a kiss on her collarbone.

He rid himself of his clothing and positioned himself between her thighs, entering her with a sigh of satisfaction and beginning to thrust. He lifted her leg onto his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate deeper. Nabooru moaned loudly, clamping a hand over her mouth when she remembered what Ganondorf had said. He laughed out loud, briefly ceasing his movement. She joined him, arching her back to kiss him quickly before they continued. He made sure she finished before he did, holding back until she'd ridden out her orgasm. He collapsed beside her, kissing the golden gemstone on her forehead when she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Nabooru," he sighed.

But felt so lonely in your company…

She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment things began to change. Ganondorf began to grow more and more distant, always seeming to have something to do. He would disappear, sometimes for days at a time.

"Where were you?" Nabooru asked after he returned late one night. "I was worried. You were gone for two days."

"Nowhere, Nabs," he replied quickly. "Just had to take care of some things."

Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done…

"What's gotten into you?" she demanded, pushing the maps of Hyrule off of the desk before him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Dammit, Nabooru!" Ganondorf roared. "Why are up my ass about everything?"

"Since you became a different man entirely!" she cried. "What happened to the man I fell in love with? The one I was friends with my entire life? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, looking away.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she asked, her voice beginning to tremble.

"Goddesses, Nabooru!" he yelled. "Of course not!"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Maybe you'll understand one day," he mumbled, bending to pick up the maps.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness,_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end…_

"What's been wrong with you lately?" asked Aveil, the Gerudo third-in-command. "You seem down."

"It's ending," Nabooru sighed. "I know it is. I don't know what's come over him, but he seems so distant."

"Ganondorf is acting odd," Aveil agreed. "Everyone's beginning to notice it. Apparently he's been making a lot of trips to Hyrule Castle. That's what the scouts have been saying, at least."

So when we found that we could not make sense…

"Why, Ganondorf?" she cried, her eyes widened in horror.

She'd snuck into his office, discovering his plans. Word had reached Gerudo Valley about a series of misfortunes occurring to some of the neighboring races of Hyrule. The Great Deku Tree had died and Dodongo's Cavern had been sealed, cutting the Gorons off from their primary food source. Lord Jabu Jabu, the patron deity of the Zora's had apparently gone berserk and swallowed their princess. Nabooru never would've thought Ganondorf would be behind it all…until she'd found all his plans. The large map of Hyrule was marked with a variety of notes, outlining everything that had happened in Kokiri, Death Mountain, and Zora's Domain. It appeared that Hyrule Castle was also a target.

"I did it for us!" Ganondorf yelled. "For our people! Too long have we lived in this wasteland, living as thieves just to survive! It's time for the Gerudo to take what they deserve!"

"Not like this," Nabooru sobbed. "Innocent people don't have to die!"

"It's the only way, Nabooru," he assured. "What else would you have me do?"

"I don't know!" she screamed. "But not this! Anything but this!"

"I had no choice," he said, turning away from her. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I never would've expected you to do something like this, Ganondorf Dragmire," Nabooru said.

"I guess I'm not the man you thought I was," he sighed.

"Apparently not," she whispered.

He turned to look at her again and saw something in her eyes he'd never seen before, hatred.

"I'm leaving," he stated. "I have work to do yet."

He left at that. The next time she saw him would be the last.

And I don't even need your love…

When the Kokiri boy appeared in the Spirit Temple, she knew saw potential in him. She only wished she'd known about the Sage he asked about. She was a bit nervous for him when he entered the temple to retrieve the silver gauntlets-he was just a kid after all-but Ganondorf and his armies had to be stopped. As it hard as it was, she had to forget him. He'd become a monster.

No, you didn't have to stoop so low…

Nabooru stood outside the temple, waiting for Link, the Kokiri boy to return. She hoped he was alright. Maybe she shouldn't have sent him in there after all. She heard a whooshing sound behind her and turned to see Koume and Kotake, the twin witches who'd raised Ganondorf, fly toward her.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" she cried out as they circled her, creating a circle of purple light that was drawing her into its depths. "Let me go!"

Twinrova ignored her, cackling madly. Nabooru looked up to see Link on the hand of the Goddess.

"Link!" she called to him. "Get out of here! Now! These witches! They're using black magic on me!"

Link hesitates briefly before disappearing out of sight.

"You're our only hope," Nabooru whispers as she disappears.

As Nabooru sat in a cell, she couldn't believe what had happened. This was Ganondorf's doing. The timing couldn't have been worse. She was worried about Link and she had problems of her own…

The approach of the witches snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Why?" Nabooru asked. "You do know…"

"Of course we do," Koume cut her off.

"We know everything," Kotake continued.

"But we can't have you messing up Ganondorf's plans," Koume said.

"Don't worry," Kotake reassured. "We'll take care of everything."

Before Nabooru could protest, everything went black.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over…_

"Unnnh…where am I?" Nabooru stammered groggily.

Her thoughts were cloudy. She was shocked to discover she was wearing heavy armor of some sort. She seems okay otherwise. How had she gotten here? She noticed a green-clad young man before her. It couldn't be…Link. But Link was a child! This was an adult! She began to panic, her distress only growing as she was once again lost consciousness, Twinrova having hurled more magic at her.

Nabooru regained consciousness again in a strange location. Everything was bathed in bright light.

"Where am I?" she asked a man in orange clad man.

"The Temple of Light," he said. "My name is Rauru, the Sage of Light."

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"You have awakened as the Sage of Spirit," he explained. "It's been seven years, but the Hero of Time has finally awoken us all."

"S-Seven years?" she gasped, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"Yes," Rauru confirmed. "Now go! The Hero awaits you!"

She was transported elsewhere, appearing before Link.

"Kid, let me thank you," she said, still slightly confused, but grateful nonetheless. "Look what the little kid has become in the past seven years-a competent swordsman!"

She smiled at Link, truly proud of what he'd become. Who knows what else could've happened during the time Twinrova had her under their control.

"By the way... I really messed up... I was brainwashed by those old witches and used by Ganondorf to do his evil will, but isn't it funny? That a person like me could turn out to be the Sage of Spirit! And now, I'm going to fight them as one of the six Sages! I'm going to pay them back for what they did to me!"

She gave Link the Spirit Medallion and bid him good luck, along with the other Sages. He had to defeat Ganondorf. No one else could.

But I'll admit that I was glad it was over…

Ganondorf defeated, Nabooru and the other Sages combined their powers to seal him within the Sacred Realm. As she watched him disappear into oblivion, she felt something tug at her heart. She'd loved him once, but he'd done so much to hurt her. She pushed the feeling away, celebrating his imprisonment with everyone else.

From atop Death Mountain, she could just make out the fires in Lon Lon Ranch, where the citizens of Hyrule rejoiced at the expulsion of the King of Evil.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," she muttered to herself. "I'm sorry for what you've become."

"Are you alright?" Darunia asked, coming to stand beside her.

"I'm fine," she reassured. "It's good to know his reign has finally ended."

"He will terrorize these people no longer," Darunia said. "Link saw to that."

"Thank the Goddesses for that," Nabooru agreed. "But a man like that is not easily forgotten. His legacy lives on."

Darunia nodded in understanding.

"Now I just have some loose ends to tie up," she said, turning to smile at the Goron.

"Go," he replied. "May the Goddesses smile down on you, Nabooru."

"Thank you," she said, turning to leave.

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing…

Nabooru returned to the desert in the early morning. Several guards rushed to her, thrilled to see that she was back and no longer under Twinrova's control.

"Where is she?" Nabooru asked.

The assembled women moved aside to allow Aveil to step forward. A little girl, not yet seven years old, peered around her legs.

"Is that her?" the child asked curiously.

"Yes," Aveil confirmed. "That's her."

A brilliant smile lit up the child's face.

"Mama!" she cried running to Nabooru, who embraced her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Ganondorf had stolen more than just seven years from Nabooru. During her time under the witches' control, she'd missed her entire pregnancy and almost seven years of her daughter's life. Whether or not Ganondorf had ever seen, let alone known about his child she didn't know, but at least the girl had been kept alive, raised by the other women in the fortress. She saw Ganondorf in her daughter's features, but she'd be damned if that kept her from loving the girl. From evil she'd been created, but evil she was not. She'd never know who her father had been, if Nabooru could help it. He was gone from their lives forever.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._


End file.
